


Let's dance

by MyLadyDay



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to. Now, take those pants off, don't make me tell you again. You'll get Marco with this, trust me."<br/>That was the only encouragement Ace needed as he dropped his shorts to the wooden floor and moved to the bed.<br/>"What do I do?" he asked with a grin finally plastered to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through this chapter and edited it so it's fuckin readable again XD

Ace stood on the crowded deck of the Moby Dick, watching in awe with the rest of his crewmates as their first commander flew off the ship's figurehead in a blaze of bright blue flames. Other than the moon, he was the only light illuminating the deck. It was a tradition of sorts; Whitebeard's most trusted commander would leave the ship for some mission or another every once in awhile and they would all gather on the deck to watch him circle the ship three times before flying off in a flurry of beautiful blue flames tipped with gentle orange. 

It had been a windy night, making him look all the more beautiful with the wild flames licking at his skin before he turned into a phoenix completely, but the danger in his appearance was there for everyone to observe. He wasn't actually dangerous for his crewmates, but an enemy would be condemned upon witnessing the first bout of flickering blue. All eyes were fixated on the fire as it glided away, brightening it's way, outshining every single star that decorated the clear night sky.

In all honesty, there wasn't a single member of the crew that hadn't seen the Phoenix in all it's glory already, but they all congregated on the deck every single time nonetheless. After Marco's departure, lanterns would be lighted all over the deck and a party started, to the utmost amusement of their captain (therefore also, the utmost horror of his nurses).

Ace lingered by the railing a bit longer, tuning out the ruckus behind him to observe the night sky and the fading blue light on the verge of disappearance. In the comfort of his secluded piece of the deck, he could admit to himself that what he felt for Marco went beyond a simple brotherly love. It had vexed him, this infatuation he felt, when he first became aware of it. What followed was fear of Whitebeard’s hatred and that of the rest of his family. They would be disgusted by him, for sure. 

Yet, it took a simple slip of the tongue from Thatch to ease his mind and give him hope. They had been on shore leave only a day ago and Ace was in the company of the other commanders, including Thatch who had a nagging habit of getting drunk on every occasion. Ace, as always, got stuck dragging his s semi-conscious form back to the ship at an ungodly time of night. At one point Ace had seriously contemplated leaving him in a ditch to sleep it off, but couldn't in the end. 

It had paid off, though, as Thatch found his voice and engaged in a pretty long monologue about birds, lighting someone's fire and the beauty of one or another orifice in connection to Marco and Ace himself. Trying to make sense of a drunken man's rambling was a challenge for another day so Ace pressed until Thatch had given in and told him a secret that "Ace can never ever ever find out". Namely, that Marco had feelings for Ace that were not unlike Ace’s own.

With a renewed bounce in his step, Ace had dumped Thatch somewhere on the ship and managed to sleep only due to his narcolepsy. Suddenly knowing that the feelings were mutual, Ace found it hard to not sneak into Marco’s room and see where it goes. 

So waiting patiently for the object of his turbulent thoughts to leave, Ace found himself against the railing, the Phoenix out of sight. He wasn't one to think of himself as a scheming person and he'd usually jump at what he wanted head on, but this was a situation that even he could see required at least a semblance of subtlety. He would be as subtle as he could even when he needed the help of the least subtle person aboard the Moby Dick. 

Stepping away from the railing now that the Phoenix was out of sight, but never out of mind, he walked through the mass of people drinking on the deck. It never ceased to amaze him how big the crew was, completely different from the selected few crewmembers of his Spade pirates.

Even in a crowd such as the one on the deck of Whitebeard's flag ship, spotting Izo was an easy task. He did, after all, have style amongst a crowd of people that couldn’t be bothered to dress nicely. It also helped that he sat next to Thatch whose hair stood out like a beacon, one that Ace half expected it to light the way for him. 

He moved across the deck, members of his own division as well as many others patted his back in passing, saying their hellos or simply stepping aside for him to pass. A bottle of some sort of booze found it's way into his hand and he was compelled to stay with his division for a while longer. He wasn't in a hurry, anyway as he was confident Izo would help him and there was plenty of time before Marco's return. Well, it was only two days, but Ace had a lot of faith in Izo's matchmaking methods and abilities. Izo could, in fact, work wonders with less than what he'd have in this case.

Well over half an hour and what seemed like a boatload of alcohol later, Ace was finally seated next to Izo. He established that Thatch didn't remember his blunder from the previous night, so it was important to keep the impending conversation with Izo private. 

Unlike Thatch, Izo knew how to keep secrets, mainly other people's, because it was nearly impossible to keep a secret from him. For example, he was the only one that knew Ace's secret regarding Marco and not even because Ace told him. He didn't dare think what else Izo might know about the rest of their family. Ace leaned closer to him so Izo could hear over the sounds of festivities around them.

"You still sober?" he asked.

"Sober enough," Izo replied. "What is it?"

Ace's face split into a grin he somehow successfully suppressed for the past day.

"Someone," he nodded in Thatch's general direction, "told me that a certain birdie likes me." The excited grin was widened in a matter of seconds, soon mirrored on Izo's face.

"How did you not know about it, anyway?" Ace asked with genuine interest. "You always know everything."

"I was pretty sure of it," Izo said with a smile. "But Marco's not like all of you, he can actually keep his mouth shut."

Ace pouted at the insult and Izo couldn't help but laugh. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he continued after subduing his laughter.

"Well," Ace started, "I need your help. What would you do?"

Izo lifted an eyebrow at that and smiled suggestively. "What I would do might be a bit too explicit for your innocent ears," he said amusedly and after a pause, that might have slightly disturbed Ace for a moment, continued, "but I think I know what you could do." 

Both their faces were beaming, Ace for obvious reasons and Izo because he was sure both his friends could end up happy if he played this right.

Before Ace could say anything at all, Izo cupped his chin in thought and mumbled only loud enough for Ace to hear, but not really understand. "He left that silk sash behind and it's his favourite. I still have the camera too." Izo's grin widened as he looked at Ace again.

Ace couldn't make sense of his line of thought, but he had a somewhat bad feeling about it. 

"A... camera?" Ace asked with a healthy dose of skepticism. Maybe going to Izo for help wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't worry your pretty little head with that, dear, and leave everything to me," Izo went as far as to pat him on the head like a puppy. "Just meet me in front of Marco's room during lunch tomorrow."

"During lunch?" Ace blanched. "But, Izo, I have to eat," he whined, to hell with dignity when someone was trying to deny him food.

"You want me to help or not?" Izo looked at him with a stern face and Ace knew this was a lost battle so he simply nodded. Reap what you sow and all that.

* * *

Narcolepsy was once again Ace's saving grace; this time, it wasn't purely excitement that would have kept him awake, but also the dread in his gut. Izo was his friend, but he had weird ideas sometimes. Ace didn't really know what his plan was this time, but something about that camera didn't sit well with him. In the end, the will to live without regrets won over and if he at least didn't try to win Marco's affections, that would be the biggest regret of his life.

Waking up wasn't a problem, but the fact that it had been past breakfast was something that he just couldn't live down. Especially considering he wouldn't be able to eat lunch with the crew. He stepped out onto the deck to stretch in the morning sun before sneaking into the galley to get some food. On a good day, Ace could charm the cooks into giving him a bit more than was usual, but with having missed breakfast, he was sure he could use his puppy eyes to get something special.

He was sitting in the empty dining hall with his mountain of food, mulling over what kind of plan Izo might have. Admittedly, he did feel slight regret that he hadn't asked what they were going to do, but that was mostly due to him not wanting to be too shocked when the time came. 

The food was gone in a heartbeat and Ace found himself nervous and bored. There was still an hour before lunch and he strolled around the ship, mulling over questions he knew he should have asked Izo. Mostly what it was that Izo planned with a camera and Marco’s favorite sash. That thing was almost sacred.

Ace blinked and noticed he had reached the deck. It was sunny outside and he could only see a few crewmembers here and there. With a sigh, he walked over to the railing, barely registering that he instinctively went to the spot he occupied when Marco was leaving, and sat down. The warmth of the sun and the soft breeze lulled him into unconsciousness, the only sound reaching him being the gentle crashing of waves against the ship's hull.

The call for lunch resonating through the ship woke him from his nap. He was feeling hungry, but invoking Izo's wrath wasn't on his itinerary so without further ado, but with a clenching in his gut, Ace walked past the kitchen and into the depths of the ship.

Marco was the commander of the first division and the first mate, a position that gave him the right to the second biggest room on the ship. Ace stood in the hall, looking at the wooden door leading into it, wondering what it looked like on the inside. He wasn't sure what in the hell he was doing there in the first place, but yet again decided to give Izo the benefit of a doubt. An uncomfortable nervous feeling was coming over him as he paced in the hall, stopped only by a loud opening of a door that, surprisingly enough, turned out to be the very same door he’d been watching.

The initial shock washed away as he realized Izo was the one to open it, his head peeking out from the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Izo hissed. "Come in before someone sees us." He stepped aside and let Ace enter, locking the door behind him. Ace was faced with a camera perched the neat bed opposite the door.

"What are we doing here?" Ace whispered, afraid someone might hear them. He had never been a coward, but this felt extremely wrong. His gaze halted on a piece of familiar blue fabric on the pristine white sheets of the bed, just next to the camera. "Izo, what is that?" Ace asked, pointing at the fabric.

"That, my dear, is what you'll be wearing," Izo replied with a smirk which grew into full blown laughter as Ace's face turned completely horrified.

"I... what?"

With an exasperated sigh, Izo took Ace's hat off his head and placed it on the desk behind him. "You will strip, climb on that bed and wear that sash to hide your," he motioned towards Ace's crotch, "family jewels."

"What good will that do, I'm not staying here like that until Marco comes back!" Ace screeched and Izo slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his hysterics under wraps.

"No, you're not." The smirk was back in place as Izo spoke. "I'm going to take pictures of you."

Ace stood frozen in place and his jaw would have hit the floor, if it had been possible. Pictures. He didn't think of that.

"Say what now?"

"Oh, you're already half naked all the time." Izo rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and tugged at the orange belt Ace wore. "Just strip, pretty boy. You've got nothing I haven't seen before."

With no escape route or a better plan, Ace sighed and took his boots off. It still felt weird to strip in Marco's room without Marco being there, but Izo must have some kind of plan. "I still don't see what you're planning."

"You don't have to. Now, take those pants off, don't make me tell you again. You'll get Marco with this, trust me."

That was the only encouragement he needed as he dropped his shorts to the wooden floor and moved to the bed.

"What do I do?" he asked with a grin finally plastered to his face.

* * *

Marco was gliding through the air, the setting sun behind him. This had been a short trip, but he felt home sick all the same and the sight of the Moby Dick, rocking on the waves, was most welcomed. With every flap off his fiery wings bringing him closer, Marco felt the feeling ebb until the deck came into sight, dotted with lights nowhere near as bright as his own and people awaiting his return. A sight as that one never failed to make him smile, never mind the fact he couldn't actually smile with the phoenix's beak.

Waiting for him to return from these trips had also grown into a tradition; the ones left on the ship rarely had something to do or an actual reason to party. The Marines weren't dumb enough to attack Whitebeard's flag ship while Whitebeard himself was on board, and neither were other pirates that managed to cross over into the New World.

Finally above the ship, Marco circled the main mast three times and observed the deck bellow. His crewmates shouted their hellos and waved at him, he could see barrels of alcohol, food and musicians spread across the deck. A party sounded just perfect at the moment.

He circled the ship, going lower and lower with each turn until his talons touched the figurehead from which he departed only two days ago. Blue flames disappeared with each step he took towards the crew and the captain, his human form revealed in a matter of five to ten steps. He wore black pants and a white t-shirt, something so different from his usual attire, that Thatch couldn't help but whistle at him as he stood in the centre of attention.

Ace, on the other hand, couldn't rid himself of thoughts of defiling Marco's favourite sash. If he wasn't fire, he'd think he might burn in hell for it, but the way things were, he might just be thrown overboard. Upon seeing the most frequent object of his thoughts, Ace started developing mixed feelings about Izo's plan, a problem Izo himself didn't seem to have. 

And why should he? There was no way of Marco knowing about his involvement in what they did. He shook his head and joined the others. It was too late to change his mind, anyway. No regrets, right? Those jeans did make Marco's ass look great, and Ace simply decided to focus on that and let things play out the way they want.

Marco was preoccupied with Thatch and his antics to notice how time flew by and the night was coming to an end by the time he dragged his exhausted body to his room. The soft bed was a sight for sore eyes and he simply dropped onto it, falling asleep immediately. There wasn't a place in the world where he slept better than on the Moby Dick.

* * *

The first bright rays of the sun woke Marco from his slumber. He might have been tired, but as first mate, he had a duty of setting a good example for the rest of the crew. Ignoring the lingering smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, he untangled himself from the sheets and stood up. Thanking his lucky star that his room had a window, he opened it and let the morning breeze erase the remnants of last night's party from the fairly big space. 

Turning his back to the window, he peeled off his once white shirt and glared with unhidden disgust at the unidentified spots he hadn't noticed before going to bed. The shirt was unsalvageable was, as far as Marco was concerned, and was immediately thrown to the floor and forgotten at once, Marco's attention turned to the pants he knew he'd struggle to get out off. He missed his regular clothes so much.

It took him far too long to get out of the pants, but he’d managed before striding to the dresser, enjoying the breeze coming from the window. He found his clothes on top of the dresser, folded in a neat pile just like he left them. Removing the folded sash to the side, he grabbed the blue pants and slid them on with greater ease than the other ones required. He stopped for a moment, contemplating whether he should even be bothering with a shirt given that he’d usually worn it unbuttoned. 

Deciding to save the last shred of decency, he gently grasped the sash and let it unfold in the breeze as he pulled it towards himself. He had begun tying it around his hips and only when he looked down did he notice a piece of paper on the floor. After finishing with the sash, Marco reached for the paper; the texture told him it was a photograph, but he hadn't turned it around right away, his attention on a marking in one of the corners. It simply said: 1/15.

With a shrug, he turned the photo and promptly dropped it, his eyes wide for the first time in a while. He must have been hallucinating, for sure. Marco picked the photo up again, this time with both hands just in case, back side still facing him before he turned it around, with far more care this time.

He couldn't believe his eyes at first. The man in the photo was sitting on his knees on a bed, Marco's bed, back turned towards the camera and face hidden with black hair, but his identity was unmistakable. It was Ace in all his naked glory, arms lifted and crossed with forearms resting on the top of his head, the muscles of his back stretched and Marco could swear they were rippling before his eyes. 

The tattoo of their captain's mark bathed in sunlight, the same light that caressed Ace's parted thighs on the tousled sheets, parted enough for Marco's imagination to start working overtime. The firm cheeks of Ace's ass were peeking out of the blue fabric draped around his hips. Marco could feel himself getting aroused at the sight of a naked Ace beyond what simple words could describe, the image of his own sash touching Ace's ass and, God, his cock too, it almost drew Marco over the edge.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, his hand subconsciously moving to the sash around his hips. It was always his favorite, since he’d gotten it years ago and it was unique, hence recognizing it in the picture wasn't a difficult task. With that out of the way, the question of why the hell was Ace naked on his bed with that same sash while he was gone remained unanswered. 

Thinking of Ace like that made him turn his head towards the bed, his hand slipping from the sash to the front of his pants. The soft touch made him shudder, surprising him as if his hand moved on it's own.

Imagining Ace on his bed was easy, the picture in his hand left little to imagination after all. His eyes were drawn to the photo again as his hand moved on it's own once more, stroking up and down. Marco was lost in thought, his control slipping for the first time since Ace joined the crew. The damn brat was constantly tempting, walking around the ship without a shirt. The fact Marco was able to stop himself from acting on his feelings as long as he did spoke volumes about his self-control and now it was all gone with one simple photo.

Deciding to indulge himself just this once, he walked back to the bed. Just thinking of a naked Ace on that very bed, various naked body parts touching the sheets, made Marco lose his cool. He tossed the picture to the sheets in front of him, to the spot where Ace himself was seated in the image, before he propped his left knee on the bed followed by his left elbow until his face was inches away from the photograph. 

With a sigh, he moved his right hand to undo the sash that quickly became more than just his favorite and gently placed it to his side. As he started at the picture, memorizing every detail as if it might disappear, his hand moved further and undid the button as well as the zipper. The breeze was cooling the heated skin of his chest and back as he moved the tips of his fingers past the waistband of his boxers. Jerking off to a crewmate’s image was incredibly wrong and Marco was aware of that, but the longer he stared at the picture before him, the weaker his will became.

Promising himself that this would be a one time only thing, he glided his hand into his boxers and groaned at the touch. Imagining that it was Ace's hand on him wasn't a difficult feat at the point he had reached. The image was vivid in his mind after he closed his eyes and he buried his face into the crease of his arm as he gripped himself with his right hand. The other hand clutched at the sheets under him as he started stroking himself with Ace's image on his mind. 

Marco sped up and groaned as he remembered the sight of blue fabric around his hips. He couldn't help but imagine stripping Ace of the only thing covering his otherwise nude frame nor could he stop wondering if his skin was softer than the blue cloth. It made him stifle a moan and clutch at the sheet tighter, fuck, just the thought of Ace turned him on to no end. His movements sped up, the image in his head too much to handle. He pumped harder, the knuckles on his hand turned white from the iron grip he had on the sheet.

Biting his lower lip stopped him from moaning out loud as he came, momentarily not caring that he stained his boxers. He was breathing hard, but hadn't moved from the position he was in. His hand retreated from the stained boxers while he steadied his breathing and only straightened his back when he could breathe normally. 

His gaze drifted back to the photograph on the bed and Marco felt a bout of shame come over him. For the millionth time since he woke up, he was aware how wrong all of that was. With another sigh, he took the photo from the bed without looking at it, contemplating where he should hide it. Looking around his room, his gaze stopped at the desk and he opted for the easiest solution; placing it into one of his drawers before he figured out what to do with it.

He briskly walked to his desk, feeling like the picture was burning his hand as he held it. Without further thinking, he opened the top drawer and froze, recognizing another just like the one in his hand. It's back was turned up and he couldn't see the actual picture, but he recognized the markings on the back. Only, this time it said 2/15. A depressing realization hit him as he picked up the picture. There couldn’t have been fifteen, could there? He groaned at the notion that he would go mad before finding them all. What the hell had Ace been thinking?!

Warily, he placed the first one in the drawer and pulled out the second one. He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever was on it and only when he felt confident enough, he flipped it over. There was, of course, Ace, on his bed again, back still turned to the camera. He was propped on his knees, legs slightly parted as his hands stretched to the sides, each hand holding one end of the sash, successfully draping it so it covered his ass. Luckily for Marco, it was fully covered in this one, but Ace was still sexy beyond what Marco could handle at the moment. He tossed the picture into the drawer and closed it before the urge to look at it again came over him.

Marco, feeling utterly drained both physically and mentally, grabbed his shirt and a clean pair of boxers before making his way to the commander's bathroom, yet another perk of his position, and he couldn't be more grateful in the state he was in. The walk down the hall was short and luckily undisturbed by other people as Marco was painfully aware of his soiled boxers and the reawakening of his libido. He entered the empty bathroom and locked the door behind him.

For a second time in the same morning, he stripped, noting the pants were okay, but the boxers needed to be washed. Maybe even burned, as far as he was concerned, so no one would know what he had done. Like anyone could know about the pictures just from a pair of stained boxers, but then again, Marco was stripped of all rational thought for the day. He stepped into the shower and let the water spill over him, paying no mind to the temperature. His mind was swarming with thoughts, well aware he should collect his wits before stepping outside and facing the crew. Some of those guys knew him all too well for his own good.

* * *

For once, Ace was not saved by his narcolepsy and he found himself on deck before most of the crew was up. Occupying his special spot by the railing, he watched how the sky brightened more and more, sounds from behind him making it clear that more people awakened. He heard footsteps approaching and couldn't help but wonder if it was Marco. Izo didn’t share what he was planning with the photos, but it was abundantly clear they were meant for Marco. Ace just had no way of knowing whether Marco had seen them already or not.

"You're up early." It was Izo. Ace didn't know if he was happy about it or not. "Couldn't sleep?" Izo continued and Ace could hear the teasing note in his voice.

Izo sat next to Ace, leaning his back on the railing, obviously not amused as he had thought he'd be since Ace was paying him no mind. Finally, after some minutes of silence, Ace turned and leaned his back on the railing as well, just in time to see Thatch approaching. He sat down without a word and turned his gaze in the direction he just came from. As if on cue, Marco stepped onto the deck and stretched his arms in the morning sun before looking around. His eyes settled on the group of three and he smiled at them before making his way towards them. 

Ace, probably for the first time in his short life, felt nervous. The unknown usually held mystery and excitement for him, but this time it was frying his nerves. Even though his insides seemed to bubble, he smiled back and observed Izo from the corner of his eye noting he looked as casual as ever because nervousness obviously didn't exist in his vocabulary.

Ace sighed before widening his grin and waving at Marco, who was just out of arm’s length from them.

"Yo!" Ace said excitedly and Marco grinned. "How was the trip?"

"Boring as ever," he replied casually before sitting cross-legged next to Thatch. "Anything interesting happen here?" he asked no one in particular, glancing over all three of them.

While Thatch engaged in a lengthy recollection of the party after Marco's departure, Izo observed Ace and Marco. Ace was downright rolling on the floor from laughter at Thatch's tale, while Marco snickered in a more subtle way, but Ace couldn’t help but notice that Izo seemed almost disappointed. He could guess it was due to him and Marco acting as if nothing happened and truthfully, Ace wasn’t sure whether something did happen on Marco’s end, but Izo was no doubt expecting Ace to blurt something out.

"I'm staaaaaarving," Ace whined and was rewarded with laughter as he mentally patted his back for distracting both himself and Izo. Maybe Marco too, but who knew.

* * *

Sitting next to Ace during breakfast was harder than Marco could have imagined, mostly because Ace radiated warmth that had always been appealing to him, but suddenly felt more within reach than ever before. The phoenix in him was drawn to fire in general, but Ace's fire was more than just that. It drew him in, overwhelmed his senses and, during breakfast on that specific day, added to his raging boner. 

The fact that Ace never bothered to wear a damn shirt didn't help him in the slightest. Not even Ace's habit of literally stuffing his face with anything food related on the table could revolt him and he had only had his own willpower to thank for managing to subdue his libido long enough to escape the dining hall. They all had some business to attend to after breakfast so his running away didn’t seem suspicious. Opting for doing some work in the privacy of his room, Marco hastily made his way through the halls of the ship without stopping to speak to anyone.

The door to his room seemed like a safe haven when he finally reached it, wasting no time in opening it and ducking inside. Finally safe from Ace and his damn attractive heat, he sighed in relief and sagged into the chair in front of the desk. Marco couldn't help but feel confused that Ace didn't do or say anything out of the ordinary, mainly concerning the photos. It wasn't like him to be sneaky and subtle. Well, the pictures themselves were hardly subtle, but it was in Ace's personality to just jump head on into something he wanted without thinking of possible consequences. 

As soon as he thought of that, Marco realized that Ace hadn’t been the one to hide the photos. No, that part seemed more like something Izo would do. The whole thing reeked of Izo's damn meddling, from the whole game of finding racy pictures to the pictures themselves. Even if it had been Ace’s plan, someone had obviously taken the pictures for him. 

Marco should honestly have seen it right away, had it been easy to think while looking at a naked Ace. This brought a whole bunch of new questions to light and Marco had no will to answer them. His forehead thumped on the notebook on his desk as he brought his head down and he sighed. He was losing his mind. Or would soon enough, anyway. Lifting his head, Marco brought the chair closer to the desk, deciding that doing some rather boring paperwork would keep his mind from straying.

He took a few deep breaths and allowed for his usual calm to come over him before reaching for a pen and opening the notebook in front of him. That usually didn’t make him jump out of his chair hard enough to knock it over, but then again, he hadn’t found a picture of Ace in it before either. 

With the marking 7/15, Marco was more sure than ever that he'll be finding twelve more of those and wasn’t that a thought both thrilling and terrifying. 

Marco just stood there, contemplating whether looking at it would be a good idea. On the one hand, not looking would be best for his sanity, but the mere thought of what this one would look like sent all the blood downwards and away from his brain. With a fleeting thought about this being a temporary weakness, he leaned closer to the desk and steadied himself with his hand, just in case, before he flipped paper over.

His mind went blank immediately and his already rock hard cock twitched in his pants as he realized Ace would probably be the death of him. The cheeky prick was sitting in Marco's chair, one leg propped over an armrest while the other was outstretched before him. Of course his legs were parted, the fucking tease, but the sash was there to cover everything Marco wanted to see. 

Ace's back was arched against the backrest on the chair with his hands gripping at the top of the same backrest behind his head, elbows in the air. His head was tilted backwards, but Marco could see (or he might have simply imagined it) his lips were slightly parted. He barely registered that his knuckles turned white from clutching the desk as hard as he did nor did he notice how his mouth dried up. With a start, the slight pain in his knuckles registered and he released the desk, opting for running his hand through his hair instead.

With a pained grunt, he opened the drawer and tossed the picture where the others were. This was definitely putting a strain on his mental health. Instead of dwelling on how the pictures were multiplying at an alarming rate, he steeled his will once again (with a huge amount of effort to make his hard-on go away  _ again _ ) and turned to pick up his chair.

"Fucking hell!"

Another one lay on the floor and this one was facing him. He picked up the chair and sighed before picking up the photo, realizing that it was a lost battle, though he looked at the back of the photo first.

11/15

It didn't really matter what number it was, he knew it couldn't end well for him either way, but he was still interested. He felt like it gave him a choice, maybe not to look at a naked Ace and just store the photo in the drawer, yet he knew he would look at every single one. Sighing at his own sudden lack of discipline, he turned the damned photo and gasped.

Ace was sitting in the chair again, his back leaned against the backrest. His right elbow was propped on the armrest with his chin resting on his right hand. His left leg, however, was lifted on the chair with the left arm propped on the left knee. The other leg was stretched out in front of him and of course, the sash was ever present. But none of that made Marco gasp.

It was the fact that Ace's face was turned to the camera, his eyes shining and the gentle smile gracing his face that took Marco's breath away. This was the first photo that showed Ace’s face fully and Marco couldn't breathe because of the sight of it. The urge to reach out and touch Ace's freckles, trace the patterns on those cheeks with his fingers was almost too hard to resist, but he knew the only thing under his fingers would be the cold surface of a photograph. 

Still, he realized without a doubt that he was completely in love with Ace.

* * *

Ace was restless. Breakfast went by too fast and painfully slow at the same time while sitting next to Marco became almost unbearable. Of course they always sat next to each other, but knowing that Marco had possibly seen one of the photos made Ace want to jump out of his skin. Or at least pounce at Marco and molest him in the middle of the table. At least, he had to admit, that would have been more his style than doing whatever Izo did with his naughty pictures. He might have been adamant about striping and posing nude at first, but he had found that it didn't differ much from his usual half-naked appearance.

He was jittery and having nothing to do only made his nerves frazzle. Resisting temptation of simply walking to Marco's room and propositioning him there was hard. Having Izo lurking around didn't help either. Noticing Izo close by yet again, Ace chucked his boot at him with amazing aim. 

Izo was startled for a moment before glaring menacingly in the direction of Ace's laughter. He picked up the offensive boot with his thumb and index finger, as if it were the most disgusting object on the face of the Earth and briskly walked over to Ace. His glare was unchanging as he stopped in front of Ace and promptly dropped the boot on his head.

Ace gathered his wits as Izo dropped to the floor in front of him.

"I hope you have a good reason for that little stunt, pretty boy." Izo still glared, but he could imagine what Ace wanted from him so his annoyance diminished.

"What did you do with the photos?" Ace asked. He was straightforward as always seeing as this wasn't the time for beating around the bush.

"Oh, that. Hid them around his room," Izo replied nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather then grinned as he continued. "You should see what I did with the one-"

"Izo!" Ace cut him off before Izo could say something incriminating. "I don't wanna know."

Izo pouted in his own weirdly cute way, but didn't try speaking more. Ace could tell that hiding the photos was fun for Izo and it looked as if he wanted to share the fun.

"He did find at least one so far," Izo said. "It's only a matter of time before he cracks."

Ace hummed in reply as there really wasn't much to say on the matter. The bell signalling that lunch was ready came like a sign from the heavens to Ace, both because it signalled for food and because it stopped their conversation from going anywhere embarrassing. He was up and running towards the dining hall in a heartbeat, not bothering with waiting for Izo. As usual, he was the first one in line seeing as the whole crew knew it was incredibly stupid to find themselves between Ace and food.

His pile of food was ready first and he sat down, digging in immediately. Izo and Thatch joined him shortly, but Marco was nowhere to be found. Ace finished his food quickly, not one to dwell on table manners and waited for the other two to finish their food. At that point, he was worried; it wasn't usual for Marco to miss meals, but in Ace's eyes, missing a meal meant a big problem. He had no time to voice his concerns before Thatch spoke about the subject.

"Ace, can you go take him some food? He's probably working again." Thatch hadn’t even needed to say who exactly.

Ace, still possessing some common sense, wanted to say no, but Izo cut in and encouraged the idea. Izo went as far as to arrange a plate of food for him to take with a promise to not eat it on the way. He was halfway to Marco's room when he finally had time to think about what the hell he was doing. 

Would he be able to control himself once he was back in that room? There was no time to back down as he stopped in front of the door and reluctantly knocked on it. A muffled voice told him to come in and Ace took a deep breath before opening the door. He said nothing as he closed the door and Marco didn't bother to look up from his notebook until Ace spoke.

"You missed lunch so Izo and Thatch sent me to bring you food," he said and nervously glanced around the room, trying hard not to stare at Marco or think of where the photos might be hiding.

"Oh, thanks," Marco replied and turned back to the desk, moving some papers out of the way. "Just put it down here." 

Ace did as he was told then moved to the bed as it was the only surface where he could sit down other than the chair Marco was occupying. Sitting down, though, earned a confused look from Marco.

"You missed lunch and I'm not leaving until you eat that," Ace said, doing his best to keep a stern face even though he was nervous as hell.

He didn't notice Marco's startled stare as his back touched the sheets. Ace’s eyes widened in horror, though, as he stared at the wooden ceiling, or rather at the compromising photo of his naked self taped to the planks. The need to escape that room as fast as he could presented itself as he realized it would no doubt be awkward if Marco noticed that addition to his ceiling while Ace was still there, but he had to stay until Marco finished eating or it would be suspicious. 

Ace shifted his hands to face, pretending to rub his eyes to hide how surprised he was then stretched his arms to the sides. One reached all the way to the pillow and he decided it would be less weird to put the hand under it rather than on and of course his index finger brushed over a sharp edge of what he could only imagine to be another fucking picture. That room was like a fucking death trap and his common sense made him want to get up and run. 

It was too late to do anything about them, but suddenly Ace didn’t feel ready to actually talk about what he’d done. So he sat back up and tried to act as normal as possible, glancing at Marco to see how much he had eaten to see how fast he could run away.

* * *

Marco was surprised to see Ace at his door, but opted to stay seated and hope he’d leave before noticing the obviously bulging state of his cock barely contained in his pants. He was too old for this shit, popping boners at random times, but Ace seemed to have an interesting effect on him. Having Ace arch his back and stretch over his sheets didn't help him in the slightest, though. 

Ace looked inviting enough and the urge to just jump him was getting stronger by the second. Just as he thought his patience might have run out, Ace sat back up and Marco's daze was broken. He quickly grabbed the plate and started eating knowing the faster he ate the food, the faster he'd be saved from temptation. That's what Ace was, the embodiment of temptation. Stretching over white sheets without a damn shirt. Marco knew for a fact that Ace did own actual shirts, but it was a mystery why he never wore one.

The food was gone in a heartbeat and Marco was sure he probably looked suspicious to Ace lounging on his bed. Why did it have to be his bed? Just looking at the bed and the chair was turning into an erotic sight, one glance at either of those and he could see Ace doing dirty things.

He shook his head to rid himself of the dangerous thoughts and handed the plate back to Ace whor was already on his feet, taking it without a word, starting towards the door right away.

"I'll leave you to your work," Ace said as he opened the door. "And don't miss dinner." Ace added with a smile and left before Marco could reply.

Marco sighed with relief that Ace didn't notice the state of his pants. In all honesty, he could have handled the problem after he'd seen the pictures, but he decided that he would not indulge those urges any more. 

Of course, it was a lot harder to obey his own command after the show Ace put on for him. He groaned and clutched at his hair in frustration. The whole ordeal was wearing him down. He tried to keep his mind on work and not on the fact that the shifting of his boxers against his cock was very pleasurable. He tried moving as little as possible because too much pleasurable shifting would lead to him relieving his problem again and he’d already said that would not happen.

Marco actually managed to finish writing the report on the mission he had been on for any future needs and reached out for the closest empty envelope he saw. Well, his luck would have it that the envelope was not empty and his cock immediately twitched with renewed vigor, the treacherous bastard, even before he actually saw anything.

He didn't even fight it anymore, instead opening the envelope and simply letting himself go. With the mark of 13/15, the picture showed Ace on the desk, propped on his knees with his arms stretched upwards and every muscle on his glorious body flexing in a mouth watering way. 

There was a naughty gleam in his eyes and for a good reason too. One tiny bit of the sash's fabric was wedged between his teeth and it hung in front of his body, once again hiding the only mystery that was still left of Ace's body. The image has managed to give him erotic associations to the desk as well. The whole room was starting to turn him on because of those damn photographs and Marco knew there were ten more to come.

Unable to control himself any longer, he reached down and undid his sash again while leaning back into the chair. The zipper was undone soon after and the picture stayed in his other hand. He was well aware that this would be his second pair of soiled boxers in one day and it probably wouldn't be the last for a while, but he couldn't help it. Ace was obviously too good at being fucking hot.

Marco didn't waste time, his fingers sliding down his happy trail and into the already damp boxers. His fingers wrapped around his cock and he trailed his thumb from the precum moistened tip down the side of his shaft, moaning in the process. That was the extent of his teasing, opting for a quick release this time. 

Gripping himself tighter, Marco started with a slow stroking motion, speeding up after a short while, knowing this wouldn't last long and he stifled a moan as the first shiver came over him. He didn't stop stroking though and it wasn't too long before he felt himself losing it. If it were really Ace with him, he'd prolong every feeling, every sensation, but as he wasn't a lucky person, that wouldn't be the case any time soon so he continued the ruthless motion until pleasure took over and he arched forward. The hand with the photo was now holding on to the desk as he came down from the pleasure of his release.

He stored the photo into the drawer with the others as soon as he could, removing his other hand from the boxers and stood to clean up. The door was recklessly left unlocked and he was immensely lucky that no one chose that moment to visit him.

Marco stripped yet again and cleaned himself off with the ruined boxers before grabbing another pair to wear for the rest of the day. He knew he had to leave the room because everything in it reminded him of those pictures and Ace and getting him hard in no time. At least he hadn't felt old since Ace showed up because Ace could get him aroused without even trying.

Once he was clean and decent, Marco decided to leave his room as his thoughts immediately headed back to the gutter. He even refrained from looking anywhere for fear he might find another one and that was something he wouldn't be able to handle just yet. Figuring that Thatch had nothing better to do than join him for a drink, Marco went into the hallway and set out in search for someone who wouldn’t remind him of Ace.

As promised, Marco did not miss dinner, if nothing else, because the thought of a half naked Ace coming to his room at night was something that would definitely drive him insane. Dinner, as usual, lasted for hours when Thatch brought booze to the table and Marco could have kissed him for it. It gave him an excuse not to go to his room any time soon and by the time they finally drank everything, it was already dark. 

Marco opened the door and half expected a naked Ace to jump him. Nothing like that happened, though, so he walked in with slight disappointment without bothering to turn on the light. It was better that way; the chances of finding a new picture in the dark weren't very good so he took his clothes off in the dim light of the moon seeping through the window and dropped on the bed. He could have sworn it smelled like Ace with a faint hint of cinnamon from his sneaking in the kitchen. With a deep breath, Marco closed his eyes and tried to clear his head before falling into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ace was sitting on the chair, waiting for him. He wasn't doing anything other than smiling in Marco's direction and it was that mischievous smile Marco loved and was confident he'd come to love it even more. Ace said nothing, he simply sat there with the annoying blue fabric draped over his lap. 

Marco was also silent, standing by the door and enjoying the opportunity to absorb every detail of the sight before him. Ace, though, seemed to grow impatient. He motioned Marco to come closer and Marco obliged without hesitation, but only after he slowly slid the shirt from his shoulders. Ace's smile widened at that action and he leaned forward as Marco stood before him. 

He was quick to grab Marco’s neck and pull him lower until he was kneeling before the chair, his hands clutching tightly at the armrests on both sides of Ace's waist. Ace had no way to escape his clutches now as he leaned in and kissed his neck. The skin there was soft under his lips, traces of sweat already present. Marco moved his lips up, tracing the neck, jaw and finally the lips he wanted to taste for far too long.

The kiss was anything but slow and chaste; Marco moved his hands to Ace's waist and pulled his body out of the chair so Ace’s legs were straddling him. Ace didn't protest to sitting in Marco's lap, he took the opportunity to touch as much as he pleased. His hands roamed over hard muscles of Marco’s back, scratching them with blunt nails every once in awhile when Marco managed to elicit a moan from his throat.

Marco felt as if he were about to burst, all the pent up attraction and frustration were threatening to overflow. He tightened his hold around Ace's waist and stood, Ace instinctively hooking his legs around Marco's waist. Neither broke the kiss as Marco took those few steps to the bed and gently laid Ace on the sheets that still smelled like him. 

He broke the kiss, but Ace's face remained only inches away for a while before Marco straightened his back to look at the arousing sight before him. The sash managed to stay in place as it was wedged between them and Marco took great pleasure in stroking the fabric before grabbing it and gently pulling it away. It glided over Ace's skin and he closed his eyes before moaning at the sensation. He was sitting in front of Marco and as soon as the sash was gone, his hands went to Marco's zipper.

His pants were gone in a flash and Marco leaned over Ace again, this time climbing onto the bed before starting another kiss. Ace's hands found their way back around Marco's neck and he smirked into the kiss. Ace glided his hands across sleek sweaty skin, over Marco's back, his shoulder blades, his shoulders, down his chest and his sides until they settled on his hips. He pulled Marco’s hips down and bucked his own and the contact it created was nothing short of heaven. They both moaned and Marco instinctively closed his eyes.

He opened them and found himself sweaty, panting and very much alone in his bed. A dream. It had been a dream, yet it felt more real than anything else he had felt in his life. Except the wetness in his underwear that was also very much real and it saddened him that he went through three pairs of boxers in a single day. 

Marco covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. His resolve was slowly breaking and the temptation to come clean to Ace was stronger than ever. It had only been a day and the effect on him was monstrous. He could only hope he'd be fine after finding the other pictures hidden somewhere in the room.

Somehow he had managed to fall asleep again and was blessed with no dreams of any kind. He had yet to open his eyes, but he could feel the sun shining through the window. The thought of simply staying in bed forever was appealing, but ridiculously childish. He was a grown man, a pirate that had sailed as Whitebeard's first mate for years before Ace joined and suddenly he was breaking like a teenager. In reality, Marco was aware that Ace was by far too young for him; or rather, he was by far too old for Ace. He still didn't like how Izo was using Ace to mess with him like this.

He rubbed his eyes a bit before moving his hands under the pillow to support his head. The only surprise was that there was no surprise as he felt the sleek surface so familiar to him under the pillow. Marco pulled the picture out and opened his eyes, finding another one taped to the ceiling. Izo really went through a lot of trouble for a prank. Focusing on the one in his hands, he checked the back first: 6/15. He only had nine more to go, so that was a comfort, however slight it may have been.

Ace was on the bed, sitting on his knees facing the camera. His legs parted and his arms resting above his head, gazing straight at the camera. His back was arched and his head slightly tilted backward, but his face was still clearly visible. Marco set it aside, his nerves too wracked for him to care that he was getting aroused again. 

He stood on the bed and removed the on taped to the planks above his bed. 3/15. It showed Ace lying on his bed which was certainly a first. He was propped on his elbows, one leg stretched out on the sheets while the other was bent and the knee was in the air. His head was tilted back and his eyes closed, but his lips were slightly parted. Just enough for his tongue to lick over the upper lip.

Marco was a pitiful sight, standing stark naked on his bed with a boner at the ready, yet visibly shaken by his own issues and the strain this prank was putting on him. He picked up the other one from the bed and jumped to the floor, pacing to the desk to deposit the newest find with the others. 

He'd decide what to do with them once he found them all and he would, no doubt, find all of them. After all, he managed to find almost half within a day and it was wearing him down, the experience too overwhelming all of a sudden. His next stop was the dresser where he hopefully had another pair of clean boxers. 

Opening the drawer, Marco sighed in relief as he saw several pairs. Grabbing the one on the top, he immediately scowled. He unfolded a pair of plain black boxers and mentally cursed Izo and his idiotic ideas. There was a picture sewn onto his boxers right across the crotch. He had fucking sewn a photo onto his underwear. Flashy was the way Izo worked.

The picture, however, was probably Marco's favourite so far. Ace stood leaning on the dresser with one hand resting on the dresser top next to his hip. The other hand was in a more naughty position, cupping his cock to hold the sash in place. His handsome face revealed a mischievous grin that Marco was slowly getting addicted to.

Marco needed to leave the room as soon as possible so he placed the boxers into the drawer with the growing collection of pornographic pictures. While looking for another shirt, he stumbled upon yet another one, not knowing whether he should be happy about it or not. He only had six more before he could rest easy again. 

He knew he should probably just look for them and burn them all together, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The picture with the number 5 was found taped to the bottom of his drawer under a pile of shirts. He had to admit that Izo found good hiding places. This one showed Ace sitting on the window sill above his bed. One leg was hanging while the other was propped on the bed. One hand resting on the window sill next to his thigh while the other caressed his chest, the tips of his fingers were on fire and leaving fiery trails on his chest. His face held the most inviting smirk Marco had ever seen. It was so Ace, yet it was also so unlike him at the same time. 

Marco could hardly say he'd seen Ace around people he was romantically interested in, but mostly he had seemed less than serious. Easily excited and playful, yet straightforward and always knowing what he wanted. Still, what Marco was looking at was the same Ace showing a definitely adult side to him. If there was one thing he had known Ace wasn't, it was deceiving and if that look was anything to go by, Ace just might have been involved in the photo game for other reasons than Marco had originally thought.

Still, it wasn't easy to believe he might have had feelings for someone much older than himself. Age was always a touchy subject with Marco and the one thing he certainly wasn't was young. Ace, on the other hand, was very young with his entire life before him. Glancing at the photo again, Marco had to admit that Ace's youth was one of the things that drew him in. There was also the fire and Ace's general personality, but also the obvious sex appeal he possessed.

This new line of thought only served to confuse him. As he was sliding into a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt, he decided that he would find the rest of the treasure scattered in his room and only then see if he would speak to Ace.

With a bounce in his step, Marco left his room. He knew the change would be apparent to some people and Izo was probably waiting for some kind of break in the usual. It would, no doubt, be a long day, but it did not matter to him as he walked down familiar halls and stepped into the warm sun.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to notice a change in Marco's behaviour, but a class above 'idiot' was obviously needed since Izo found himself to be the only one to notice. It made him confident that his plan was indeed working. Well, how could it not? Marco may have been smarter than most of the idiots in the crew, but he and Izo knew each other for a very long time. Izo knew very well that Marco craved companionship above everything. With Ace in the picture, it was easily arranged.

Ace was his usual self, still oblivious to the way Marco had been looking at him since they all sat down for breakfast. Izo took the opportunity to sneak out and run to Marco's room. He needed to know how many he had found already. Some of the hiding places weren't that obvious, but not that impossible to find either. With a mental list of the places he used, Izo swept through the room and smirked as he found a drawer containing nine of them, including the ones he so skilfully stitched to those boxers. Izo laughed at that, because that one was his favourite and served mostly for his entertainment.

He departed from the room as fast as he appeared in it, making mental notes on how to help Marco find the remaining five pictures. The last one was special and still in Izo's possession, so to speak, to be used when the time was right. 

* * *

As frustrating as it was, Marco didn't find another photo for a day and a half. After all that time, he decided that he would wait to stumble upon them like he did with the previous ones. His search was short as he triumphantly found one in his nightstand drawer. It was an obvious place and he cursed himself for not looking there sooner. His patience was rewarded, though, as he gazed at the image of Ace on all fours on his bed, back arched and face hidden behind a curtain of black hair. He looked as if he were waiting for Marco and he could easily imagine himself on the bed behind Ace.

The wait for the discovery of all fifteen photos was unnerving and Marco wanted to jump Ace every single time they were close to each other, but he had promised himself that he'd find all of them just to convince himself that he wasn't imagining anything.

He had been grateful when Izo kindly asked to borrow a book that revealed another hidden treasure in the form of Ace lying on his bed with his feet under him. His ass was turned to the camera, albeit covered with the damn sash and he was practically bending over with his elbows buried in the sheets, hands clutching at the same white fabric. 

By this point, he was both sure Izo was elbow deep in this mess and that he would not rest easy until he got to touch Ace if only just once. It only made his search for the other four photos unbearable. He had found three of them two days after Izo had helped him with the book, all three close-ups of Ace face showing various degrees of excitement and possibly pleasure that awaited him, but the last one eluded him. He was beyond frustrated at his inability to find one last damn picture that possibly held his happiness, not to mention sanity.

A week had passed since Marco found and cursed the first photo of Ace on his bed. A week that had been both long and short. He was denying himself a chance to approach Ace because that one last piece of the puzzle still had not been revealed. He had looked everywhere and started to believe it might have been a lie and that there were only fourteen after all. That thought saddened him, he had his hopes up only to have them crushed by the lack of a simple paper.

With a frustrating day behind him, Marco enjoyed the shower in his secluded bathroom. He was in no rush, there was nothing or no one waiting for him in his room. The space was eerily empty to him more than ever; he really didn't feel the need to have a room that big for himself. That thought did nothing to ease his mind as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. 

In his almost catatonic state, he barely registered the object on the floor by the door. Paper rather than object, a familiar paper at that. He had been staring at fourteen others just like that one for the last week. He picked it up, white side turned to him. The whiteness was disturbed by a number written in a neat handwriting. It simply said 15.

He was almost too nervous to turn it around, but judging from past experiences, he really did want to look at it. His cock knew how to appreciate the find before he even gazed upon it. Savoring the moment for a short while longer, Marco took a deep breath before turning it around.

It was an understatement to say this one was different from the others. The offensive sash was finally gone and Ace lay completely nude on his bed, legs stretched out and back arched. His hands were clutching the pillow on either side of the bed. The candlelight threw shadows over his body, making the state of his arousal all the more obvious. The room was bathed in candlelight and that made Marco pause. That was definitely different that before.

As soon as the thought had entered his mind, Marco had pulled on his pants and ran from the bathroom to his door, his hair still wet. He stopped there for a moment to gather his thoughts and remind himself that he would be okay if he was wrong. The chances of Ace being in his room at that very moment were slim to none, but he was simply making sure. His hand was on the doorknob as he took one last deep breath and opened the door.

Candlelight bathed over him as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Took you long enough," Ace's voice came from the bed where he lay just as he was in the photo Marco still held in his hand. His voice was low, seductive and Marco dropped the photo, but made no attempt to approach Ace. He was still stunned at the sight, something he wanted for so long finally within reach, waiting for him. Yet, he did not move from the door.

Ace didn't say another word as he sat up, slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He was completely naked, but didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Marco was half convinced that he was dreaming again, like he had one too many times, but Ace approached him and smiled before laying his hands flat on Marco's chest, giving him a few fluttering caresses. He pushed Marco back into the door and pressed their bare chests together. Marco's breath hitched at the contact and at Ace's determined actions. Their faces were mere inches apart and Marco still stood dazed at the unexpected turn of events.

"Marco," Ace whispered, his warm breath tickling Marco's lips and he finally snapped out of it. His hands moved faster than ever to embrace Ace's waist before he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Ace's lips were hot and soft, just as Marco had imagined, they felt like fire caressing his skin. He moved a hand to the nape of Ace's neck before encasing it with his own flames and caressed Ace's spine with a flaming finger. He could feel Ace shudder in his arms and he knew it was from pure pleasure as his flames were cool and comforting, more so on Ace's heated skin and in combination with his own scalding fire.

Marco pushed himself off the door with Ace wrapped tightly in his arms, never breaking the kiss, and he guided them both toward the bed. It was a short walk and Marco lifted Ace in front of their destination, breaking the kiss, only to gently lay him on the sheets he had previously tousled. His dark eyes were looking up at Marco, but he shifted and sat up without breaking eye contact. 

His hands were on the Marco's pants, unzipping them and pulling them down as far as he could. Marco stepped out of them when they hit the floor and leaned down to kiss Ace again. Ace smile again, kissing back with more enthusiasm than Marco could have wished for as Ace's hands touched every bit of exposed skin they could reach, before pulling Marco down.

Marco was flush against Ace, their bodies touching as much as they could while they kissed again and again, both grinding together, looking for as much contact as they could get. They were both hard, to say the least, and every touch, every slide of skin sent shivers down their spines. 

Marco quickly found himself on his back with Ace straddling him which he didn’t mind in the slightest. There was nothing that could ruin the moment. Ace smiled that mischievous smile of his, sending the remaining blood from Marco's body down to his cock and Ace leaned down to kiss him slower this time, while his hand reached under the pillow. He lifted his head when he found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube Marco definitely hadn’t left there. 

Marco lifted his eyebrows as he watched Ace coat him with lube. It was an amazing feeling, one that turned him one even more, but there was a question pressing in his mind.

"Shouldn't I be using that on you first?" he asked and Ace looked him in the eyes, his grin widening.

"You were in the shower for too long," he said cryptically without breaking eye contact or stopping the motion of his hands.

Marco's eyes widened as he realized what Ace was saying and he groaned. His hand moved between Ace's parted legs, caressing his inner thigh first and he observed as Ace closed his eyes, moaning at the touch. Marco moved past Ace’s cock and smirked when Ace whined at the lack of touching. His fingers reached lube slicked skin, revealing that Ace had prepared himself while Marco was in the shower. This was turning out to be too much for him, it had to be a dream.

Ace seemed to read his thoughts, removing Marco’s hand before lifting himself on his knees, positioning himself carefully above Marco who had the sheets by his head in a death grip. Ace smiled as he lowered himself painfully slowly, drawing moans from the both of them. He was too slow for Marco who was at his wits ends. 

He let go of the sheets and laid his hands on Ace's knees instead, slowly sliding them up his thighs and hips until he reach hip bones then gripped them tightly, pulling Ace down. Ace cried out, his voice dripping with pleasure. Marco took his chance to flip them over once again, now that he had an opportunity to please Ace and make him come back for more. 

Ace's back hit the bed and he didn't try to reverse their positions, he simply lifted his arms and gripped the headboard for support. Marco took that as his cue to start moving and he pulled out slowly, watching carefully at the emotions passing over Ace's face. Almost entirely out, he grinned down at Ace before thrusting sharply. Ace moaned again, but Marco knew that wasn’t it just yet. 

Pulling out again to reposition himself, Marco changed the angle before slamming in again. He felt lucky for once as Ace's back arched and his head fell back in pleasure, a cry of Marco's name leaving his lips. 

He started moving, thrusting, never changing his angle, he kept pounding into Ace, spurred on with the sounds Ace was making. Ace was losing himself and Marco was close behind, having been too long since he’d done this and Ace was so loud, it was impossible to make it last. Marco gripped Ace’s neglected cock, making him choke out a moan as he stroked Ace while he thrust into him.

Ace couldn't hold back any longer and he came with a moan of Marco's name, spilling over them both, but Marco didn't stop moving. He let go of Ace and lowered himself for a kiss, thrusting harder and harder. Ace embraced his shoulders and kissed him with more fire than before, pushing Marco over the edge of climax. They stayed embraced in silence and as the fog of pleasure lifted from his mind, the questions were back.

"Ace," Marco started quietly without lifting his head, "what is it you want?"

He could feel rather than hear Ace chuckle before he replied.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings of relationships are always fun

Marco made his way, less than stealthy, from the bathroom to his bedroom mere minutes ago and Izo could already hear sounds from beyond the door. The only thing he could do was sigh in relief and allow a passing thought of 'fucking finally'. The picture game was fun, sure, and even if Izo would never be able to look at Ace the same ever again, it was clearly worth it if the sounds of those two going at it like rabbits was anything to go by. Izo smirked for a brief second, letting his inner pervert shine through before he quietly locked the door of Marco's room from the outside.

Even if Marco didn't confide in him, Izo knew him very well and in that moment, he knew there would be an array of doubts swimming in Marco’s mind after they both came down from their high. So to make sure everything was dealt with, especially both their motives in all of this, Izo had to make sure they didn't leave the room until they were either officially a couple or they screwed each other's brains out and then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. At least it was a nice way to go, judging from the increasing volume of Ace's moans.

"What?"

Izo turned around to face a pale Thatch, standing in the hall with his mouth comically agape as he no doubt heard every single sound leaving Marco's room. The absolute horror all over his face was also a dead giveaway and Izo had to try hard to refrain from laughing, mostly for Thatch's sake, but also because he didn't want to alert the two on the other side of the door. Well, they most likely wouldn't be able to hear a thing courtesy of their own noise, but Izo didn't want to risk it. After all, now that the cat was out of the bag, Marco would have Izo’s head for the photo stitched into his boxers. They were very nice boxers before.

Izo moved towards Thatch and, gripping his shoulders, guided him down the hall and away from the door.

"Calm down," Izo said. "It's just Marco and Ace."

"How’d you manage that?" Thatch managed to ask, looking slightly better now that they were no longer able to hear the noise. Izo had  to grin at that, glad Thatch had this much faith in his meddling abilities. 

"You were drunk and told Ace about Marco's secret," Izo spoke and almost laughed as the blood, or whatever was left of it in Thatch's face, drained from it as the words registered in his mind. "Then I helped Ace with some nude pictures and they're getting their happy ending," he said, listening to the faint moans still coming from the room. 

"Well, they will soon enough. Multiple times tonight, probably." Thatch cringed, probably accidentally picturing it and thinking about his brothers doing unspeakable things to each other was clearly not high on his to-do list which simply made Izo crack up just the tiniest bit.

"Marco's gonna kill me," Thatch uttered, staring off into the distance. Yes, that statement could very well be true, as Izo was aware already. The fact that he also locked them in wasn't really working in his favor, either.

"You and me both," Izo answered. "But I locked them in Marco's room and they probably won't notice until morning so-"

"Wait, why did you lock them in?" Thatch asked, some color returning to his face, though he was still obviously shaken up.

"That's not important right now," Izo simply told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We should leave them some breakfast in front of the door, though. Just in case." As far as peace offerings go, food should work like a charm for Ace and hopefully Ace would work his magic on Marco. At least Izo counted on that. He didn't really want to lock them in and piss Marco off even more, but it was necessary. It was for a greater cause, really. It would just be a bit difficult to explain, most likely.

Izo started walking down the hall towards the deck and Thatch followed. "So are they a couple now?" Thatch asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, but I won't let them leave that room until they figure it out," Izo replied with an image on his mind of Marco flying him out far from the ship then throwing him into the water. Those two should be grateful for his help, he knew, though the ruined boxers weren't strictly necessary for anything other than his own amusement. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

“Ace,” Marco said quietly without lifting his head, “what is it you want?”

He could feel rather than hear Ace chuckle before he replied.

“You.”

Marco was looking down at Ace’s flushed face, searching for any sign of deception. Yet, he found none. The face before him was full of overwhelming sincerity and he couldn't find it in himself to do anything other than hold Ace tighter. He was at a loss for words, really, Ace's straightforwardness taking him by surprise. 

Well, he could let himself relax at last, seeing as Ace was already dozing off with his face nuzzled in the crook of Marco's neck. Even if Marco wanted to talk further about what this all meant, which he honestly didn't feel like doing at that moment, he wouldn't be able to. Sleep was tugging on him as well and he let himself hold Ace closer, hearing only a content sigh leave his lips before he settled on the bed. Even if things turned for the worst in the morning, at least he could have one night.

The night, however, passed quickly and Marco woke up sooner than he would have liked. He was better rested than he had been in a while, especially for the previous days with the whole picture ordeal. Just thinking of the stash of, well, porn now in his desk drawer brought a blush to Marco's face. Really, after everything that went on and the fact he had Ace snoring into his chest, Marco couldn't help but feel embarrassed because of the pictures of his comrade and brother, no matter how interesting, he had stashed in his drawer. If Ace found them, he would most likely never hear the end of it. After all, he was already acting like a perverted old man, having a drawer full of naked pictures would hardly help his case.

Ace stirred and Marco froze at the motion, once again unsure as to how everything would go and the doubt about Ace changing his mind once again hitting him head on. Even if such doubts were very unlike him, Marco was too busy panicking to even acknowledge anything else. Ace wriggled in his loosening grip, but didn't pull away much, only enough to lift his head and plant his lips onto Marco's in a sleepy kiss.

"Good morning," he mumbled with a short glance at Marco's face before he smiled and settled back into his warm spot flush against Marco's chest. Well, maybe he worried for nothing.

"Morning," he replied and allowed himself a smile. He felt lighter already, Ace's actions speaking louder than words, after all, and made his intentions more than clear. Marco's grip tightened once more and he felt Ace's breath tickle his exposed skin as Ace chuckled at the action, taking notice of it despite Marco's attempts at making it subtle. He couldn't help but chuckle as well. Marco felt a light caress of lips to his collar bone just before Ace finally wriggled out of his grip and threw his legs over the side of the bed with a smile.

Marco was once again alarmed and very confused at whatever it was that was going to happen. Still, he could hardly hide the appreciation for Ace’s naked ass as he walked away from the bed and, Marco noticed in a moment of panic, towards the door. For all his usual lack of clothing, Ace wouldn't walk around the ship naked. Would he?

The walk to the door ended before the actual door, to Marco's relief, as Ace stopped in front of it. The relief was short lived, replaced by a wave of arousal at the sight of Ace's naked form bending over then morphed into mortification when he remembered that the last photo was dropped there the night before. 

Ace straightened before turning back and sitting into the chair with his trademark black shorts thrown over the back rest. Ace directed his gaze towards Marco, still laying in bed in a tangle of sheets, and smirked for a brief moment. Marco suddenly felt extremely exposed and, for a lack of better words, disturbed. That smirk sent various kinds of shivers through him, but also seemed to tell him that Ace knew something Marco didn't and that in itself was frightening to a point.

"So, I take it you liked the photos?" Ace asked, his fingers stroking the edge of the photo in his hands, and Marco could feel himself blush which was another thing he could add to the frustrating list of things Ace did to him. Ace didn’t stop smirking for even a second, damn him, but Marco managed to compose himself fairly fast, considering he was still strung out because of not knowing what Ace wanted next and overwhelmed by the fact the two of them actually spent the night together.

"They were okay," Marco answered, a smirk pulling on his lips as Ace narrowed his eyes at him, no doubt dissatisfied by the lack of compliments.

"Just okay?" Ace asked, throwing Marco off by leaning towards the desk. "Really?" Ace reached out and Marco watched that drawer was opened with a smirk dirtier than the one before. He couldn't be bothered by questioning how a smirk could even look dirty, but that's exactly what Ace looked like as he reached into the drawer. 

"I figured you liked them a bit more since you kept all of them," Ace spoke again as his hand retreated from the drawer, holding what looked like a stack of fourteen photos. Well, Marco knew that it, in fact, was a stack of fourteen photos of what could only be described as questionable content. Of course Ace knew it too, after all, he was the reason behind the questionable content in the first place.

With the cat out of the bag, Marco simply leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed the view. The photos really didn't do Ace justice, he realized as he observed him sitting stark naked in the chair, facing the bed. Ace’s eyes were directed at the objects in his hands and his demeanor relaxed, his back resting against the back of the chair with his legs slightly parted. Marco really couldn't complain about the view and he didn't care in the slightest if Ace was about to tease him for keeping the photos.

"They are interesting," Marco said, drawing Ace's attention as he flipped through the photos. "Though, they weren't really that good at keeping me occupied for long," Marco added with a coy smile and relished the slight blush building on Ace's face at the implications. 

At this point, Marco really couldn't feel embarrassed about what he did with those photos. Really, they were too distracting. He supposed Izo knew him well enough to orchestrate something that would hit the mark on his preferences. Of course, it helped immensely that it was Ace in the pictures in the first place.

Ace chose the moment to spread out all the photos on the desk before turning fully to Marco, his lips stretched into a smile and his cock, to Marco's pleasure, already semi-hard. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a gesture that would look stern if it weren't for the fact that he was stark naked. 

"Well, no need to worry about that anymore," Ace spoke with a teasing note in his voice. "You won't need them anymore, will you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a gesture seemingly innocent.

Marco knew what Ace meant and it lifted all of his worries from his shoulders; Ace was telling him what he wanted, but also giving him an out if he so chose. The age difference between them briefly made it’s way into his thoughts, but he swiftly shook them away. 

They both wanted this and there was no reason for them to miss the opportunity that Izo presented them with. God, he'd have to kiss Izo's ass good for this one. His attention zoning in on Ace again, Marco realized his silence must have been a moment too long. Ace looked slightly deterred, no longer as sure of himself as he had been only moments before and Marco could only think of one thing to do.

Throwing the sheet aside, Marco got up from the bed, still as naked as Ace was. Probably covered in various evidence of their night together staining him, but that was the last thing that mattered. Ace looked at him, momentarily stunned and his gaze locked to Marco's eyes. 

As he walked towards the chair, Marco realized this was treading close to the dream that plagued him only a short while before. The very reason for Marco's sexual frustration every time he so much as glanced at the chair in question. He made his way towards Ace slowly, his eyes holding contact with Ace's dark and slightly wide ones. Marco had to get his message through, he needed Ace to know how much he wanted this and him, he needed Ace to know how much it meant.

The walk was a short one and Marco was in front of Ace in just a few steps. Ace was looking right at him, the feelings and thoughts whirling behind those wide eyes completely lost on Marco, but he had no doubt they were all centered around the idea that Marco would refuse what was offered to him. That much was obvious from Ace's expression. Marco didn't break eye contact as he leaned over Ace just enough for his fingertips to brush over Ace's thighs, parting them with the lightest touch.

Ace was still looking into Marco's eyes, the expression still there, but his legs moved without hesitation. Slowly, Marco lowered himself to his knees in the space between Ace's legs in front of the chair as he still looked into Ace's eyes. No words passed between them, Marco's hands resting gently on Ace's surprisingly freckled thighs. Gingerly, Ace moved his hands to Marco's, hesitantly brushing the tips of his fingers over Marco's for a moment.

Marco smiled, lacing his fingers with Ace's as he leaned forward and kissed him in an attempt to convey what he felt. Words could never pass the full extent of what Marco wanted in that moment and he didn't even try using them. His lips moved gently with Ace's, their hands intertwined, yet they still looked at each other. Marco's tongue darted out to swiftly lick over Ace's lower lip and Ace gasped in surprise, but didn't move away. Marco deepened the kiss, making Ace's eyes flutter to a close as Marco let go of his hands only to lay them flat against Ace’s thighs again.

The touch of his hands was gentle and light, almost as if it wasn't even there, as he started stroking upwards across smooth skin. From a firm thigh over the juncture where thigh meets hip, smoothing over sharp hip bones before finally settling on Ace's waist in a tight grip, Marco's thumbs caressed muscles of a toned chest in the process. He could feel Ace shiver under his hands, tiny gasps leaving his lips only to be swallowed by Marco's own.

Marco finally broke the kiss, confident that his intention came through to Ace, and his lips ghosted over Ace’s jaw as Ace attempted to calm his breathing. Marco caressed the skin there with his lips, moving slowly down Ace's neck and lower onto his shoulder. He gently bit into the surprisingly soft flesh and smiled at the moan leaving Ace's mouth before he felt fingers stroke up his arms until a pair of hands found purchase on his shoulders in a firm grip. 

The tickle of several strands of hair on his ear told him that Ace hung his head and he felt puffs of air on the side of his face. Ace was coming apart faster than he would have expected and Marco couldn't help but be pleased at the fact that Ace really seemed to want this as much he himself did.

"Marco," Ace breathed out, his breath warm on Marco's ear, prickling his skin wherever it hit. 

Marco tilted his head and looked at Ace's face, smiling at the look of sheer desperation. Only, it wasn't the same kind of despair as it had been before, instead of the despair of not knowing what Marco would do, Ace looked desperate because of the slow pace Marco kept. Still, he didn't move faster. For a brief moment, Marco pressed his lips against Ace's before going back to the mark on his shoulder, kissing that as well. He continued his languid pace by licking along the smooth surface of Ace's collarbone, still holding Ace’s waist in a safe grip.

Marco's lips moved lower, just over Ace's heart and his lips thrummed with the power of Ace's heartbeat. The grip on Marco's shoulders tightened and he couldn't stop moving his lips, shifting to an uncovered nipple. Ace moaned with another tightening of his grip and Marco smirked at the reaction, letting the cold of his flames soothe both his shoulders and Ace's hands. Marco could almost feel Ace smile at the new sensation and it was exactly what he was going for. Despite how busy he might have been, it didn't escape his notice how much Ace enjoyed the feel of his phoenix flames the night before.

Blessing his self-control and the years of developing his ability, Marco breathed out a string of blue fire, setting his lips ablaze and spreading the flame over Ace's skin. His reward was a breathless moan, tearing from the chest Marco was kissing. Liking Ace's reaction, Marco covered the palms of his hands into a flurry of flames caressing Ace's sides. Ace was barely holding it together, a fact obvious to Marco from the shaking he felt under his lips as he moved even lower to a toned abdomen and ever closer to Ace's cock.

"Marco," Ace groaned in utter frustration and Marco simply chuckled, but still decided it was time to speed things up. After all, he was feeling the effects of his own teasing, though unlike Ace, he had no hands caressing him.

Marco lowered himself enough to sit on his heels, his mouth ghosting over Ace's uncovered cock and Ace shuddered at the feeling. Ace was radiating immense heat and Marco felt lightheaded, the very same heat being one of the elements drawing him to Ace in the first place. He could see, to his utter fascination, licks of flame appearing on Ace's tanned skin and disappearing before he was even completely sure they were there. They called for his own flames, the ones he already set free on Ace's skin flaring in satisfaction at the contact with their scorching equivalents.

A hand left his shoulder, soft fingers caressing his jaw and prompting him to look up into Ace's eyes. Ace looked absolutely strained, ready to burst from the sheer impatience as he leaned down to capture Marco's lips. The burning heat seeping into his lips was just short of painful, yet almost addictive as Ace kissed him within an inch of his life. The fire, which could have been real at this point, spread through him and made him gasp into Ace's mouth. It was becoming too much for him as well, the heat coiling in him too strong to bear.  

Marco broke the kiss for fear he'd come too soon and lowered his head where it was, only speeding up his actions this time. With a swift motion, Marco licked along the length of Ace's cock and shivered at the moans he was eliciting. Ace's moans were growing in volume, a fact Marco couldn't miss and one that would certainly be the death of him soon enough. Even with his vast amounts of patience and self control, this was a situation that seemed to drain his supplies of both and he simply couldn't anymore.

With a firm grip of his hands and a gentle pull, Ace found himself straddling Marco on the floor with Marco's lips on his once again. Neither really minded, though, as Marco slid his hands around Ace's waist and pulled him as close as he could. Their tongues slid against each other, their flames mingling and Marco found that, despite the danger of Ace’s fire, he wasn't hurt. It was a sensation he had never felt before and decided he would never let it go.

Breaking for air only for the briefest possible time, Marco continued kissing Ace with everything he had as Ace’s arms moved around Marco's shoulders. The space between them was nonexistent as Ace moved as much as possible in the iron grip of Marco's hands, grinding his cock against Marco's. It was his turn to make Marco moan and he didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Marco wasn't exactly against it and loosened his grip just enough for Ace to move freely. Well, as freely as he could while still maintaining full skin contact between their chests. Both were against pulling apart fully at this point where all reason was lost, replaced by fire and heat.

Marco couldn't take it anymore, he needed more and couldn't wait a moment longer. His hands caressed across Ace's lower back on their way to his hips. He gripped them tight and lifted Ace as much as he could. He was grateful for Ace's cooperation, feeling his hand slide over Marco’s shoulder before reaching down between them to grasp Marco's cock before sitting back down and aligning it with his own.

Marco held Ace tightly, keeping him close, but still giving him enough space to stroke their cocks. The renewed heat enveloping him was countered by his cooling flames, an action Ace approved of if his moans were anything to go by. Ace returned his hand to the back of Marco's head, his eyes shut tightly as time seemed to stop around them while Ace stroked them steadily.

Marco moved in a trance the night before, the full pleasure of their actions lost on him as he was too stunned to even believe that what was happening had been real. But this time was different, he was fully aware of Ace and every sensation that came with him. He was aware of the gasps and moans leaving Ace's lips so close to Marco's face, their foreheads connected, the hitching of the Ace's breath as he was almost completely lost in stroking their cocks together and the tiniest sting of nails on his back as Ace held on for dear life with his free hand.

After what felt like an eternity, Ace kissed Marco, his breathing strained and his grip just short of painful. Marco kissed his way down to Ace's neck, his own grip on Ace's hips loosening to a gentle hold. He could feel himself burn with his own flames, ones that soothed Ace under the palms of Marco's hands and on each and every spot Marco’s lips touched him. Fire blossomed from the small crescent cuts his nails left on Marco's back, relieving them both of just the smallest amount of heat if that was even possible.

Everything was fire to Marco, the blaze surrounded them in a cocoon as Ace kissed him again, gentle this time, before looking into his eyes with a smile. Marco wasn't completely convinced the actual blaze was real, but the heat certainly was.

"Marco," Ace breathed out with urgency. "Marco, please."

That was it. That  was the extent of his self-control and he wrapped a hand around Ace’s, speeding up the pace. Ace moved with the rhythm Marco's hands set, gasping at every kiss he pressed against his skin. 

It was torture for them both, yet neither would ever replace it. Marco's mask of collected cool was cracking, his eyes falling shut as he let himself go, but not Ace. His hand remained on their cocks, stroking faster in a smooth motion. He could no longer keep the moans in nor did he care about it. Their breaths mingled in a mess of groans until that distance disappeared as well, their lips connecting once more.

It was far from smooth, a clash of lips and teeth, yet Marco could have sworn it was perfect. Bringing Ace close again, this time stopping the movement of Ace’s hand only long enough for Marco to lift himself off the ground and flip them over. Ace's back fell on the floor, the breath knocked out of his lungs. He gasped, holding Marco close and keeping the blaze alive as Marco took hold of their cocks again. 

"I'm close," Ace gasped into Marco's ear, barely loud enough to be heard, but Marco did hear it, leaning over Ace’s body, his hand trapped between them as he stroked. 

Marco was in the same state, hardly holding on, but speeding up anyway. Ace was a shuddering mess of bliss and didn't care about the sounds leaving his mouth, his eyes screwed shut in a feeble attempt to hold onto sanity as Marco kept going. Only a simple few strokes and he was gone, coming between them with a drawn out moan, eyes screwed shut and nails digging into Marco’s shoulders.

Marco's own release was imminent with the way Ace was twitching and he came with Ace's name on his lips, come splattering over Ace’s abdomen and chest. Ace's arms wound tightly around his shoulders, pulling Marco down until all his weight seemed to rest on top of Ace, keeping the heat locked between them for a moment longer. Their breathing uneven and ragged, they kept still on the floor with no regard to how uncomfortable it really was. Distinguishing which heartbeat belonged to whom was a futile task, one neither even wanted to take upon themselves.

With his breath calm enough to speak, after what felt like an eternity, Marco shifted so his lips lay just shy of Ace's ear.

"I don't think I'll need the photos anymore," he whispered. "Don't you agree?" The statement was followed by a smirk, one Ace could feel against his skin without a doubt.

"No, I guess not," Ace replied with a chuckle, Marco’s comment clearly something he wanted to hear. 

His grip tightened as Marco started moving, lifting himself and Ace as well, his arms keeping him close as Marco moved to the bed only to gently place Ace on the soft sheets. Ace winced for a moment, but didn't say anything, only settled into bed with enough space for Marco to join him which Marco did without a protest a moment later, after he’d at least wiped them down with one of his discarded shirts.

The sheets were already warm from the heat Ace emitted at all times and he slid under the fabric as Ace's hands grabbed for him, pulling him close again. Marco chuckled at the motion, endearing and cute, something he didn't think he'd ever say about Ace. Especially after seeing the photos that now stood spread on the desk. Still, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Ace, nuzzling into the damp dark locks. It was funny how easily he could get used to sharing his bed with such a warm body. It certainly felt more comfortable than finding cold sharp photographs instead.

"You mind telling me what's with the photos, though?" Marco asked, his breathing finally back to normal. "And getting Izo involved."

Ace shifted to look at Marco with his eyes as wide as before. "How did you know Izo had something to do with it?"

Marco leveled him with a look that wasn't hard to read. Really, who else would be capable of doing something like that? Ace seemed to realize Marco was right as he sighed before speaking again.

"It was all his idea, I just played along," Ace started. "Thatch told me about you that night before you left for your mission and Izo wanted to help." 

Ace shrugged, deeming his explanation a good one. He was feeling a bit exhausted, with talking being the last thing on his mind. Pulling Marco closer, Ace nuzzled into his chest, cutting off any other questions Marco might have asked and sighed at the embrace tightening around him. He was drifting off, and Marco didn’t have the heart to press for a conversation.

Marco pressed his lips to the top of Ace's head, closing his eyes as well; who was he to let an opportunity like this one pass?

* * *

Izo stood by the closed, but no longer locked door as Thatch stood beside him, blessing whatever entity gave him enough sense to put the tray of food on the floor at the first sound that reached them from behind the door of Marco's room. Listening to the two of them, his brothers no less, having what was most likely really kinky sex for the second time in the span of a day was a bit too much for Thatch. The fact Izo didn't seem to mind in the slightest only made matters worse. He wasn't entirely sure if Izo had always been such a pervert or if it was a new trait that developed over the course of the previous week or two.

It wasn't really that important, it hardly changed the fact they had now been witness to a live show of porn for the second time and if you asked Thatch, it was two times too many.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Izo said with a roll of his eyes. "They obviously dealt with whatever they needed to deal with and Marco might be less grumpy from now on."

Izo got him there, the prospect of Marco not acting as if he had a stick up his ass most of the time might be a nice change seeing as most of his frustrations were connected to Ace. Though, the sounds he had just heard yet again would probably be imbedded into his mind until he died. Not exactly a comforting thought.

"You know, we could blackmail them for this," Izo mused, more to himself than to Thatch. "This just might be enough leverage to get Marco into that silk kimono I bought on Fishman Island."

Thatch stared at Izo, the image forming in his mind utterly disturbing and yet another thing he would take to the grave. An early grave, if things proceed the way they were going.

"I'm not taking any part in it," Thatch said with a stern, yet quiet voice. "Marco's gonna kill me as it is, I don't need to piss him off even more."

"I don't know, he didn't sound angry to me," Izo whispered and almost keeled over with laughter at the look on Thatch's face, one of complete mortification as unwanted images once again invaded his mind. There really were things he did not need to know about. His brother's sex life being first on that list.

"You're not gonna lock the door?" Thatch asked in a feeble attempt at changing the subject.

"No, it would seem they don't need my help anymore," Izo replied, sounding almost disappointed. Leave it to Izo to meddle into everyone's business if it involved something perverted. Thatch decided he was done with the situation and hopefully, he wouldn't need to face either Ace nor Marco in the next day or two. Maybe he could block out the terrors he had witnessed.

"Come on, there's no reason for us to still be here," Thatch said, grabbing Izo by the arm. "Though I still don't know what we were doing here in the first place," he muttered as they made their way down the hall.

With a last glance at the door behind them, Thatch counted his blessings that his room didn't share a wall with either Marco's or Ace's quarters.

* * *

Marco would have loved to say that he was surprised at finding a tray of food for two in front of his door after waking up for the second time that day, but he really wasn't. They had missed breakfast and given that Izo knew exactly why, he was slightly expecting something of the sort to happen. He was more surprised that Ace hadn't starved already, though he inhaled the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Still, it was after lunch time and most definitely time to shower before dealing with their duties, despite rather wanting to spend time in bed. Or on the floor or the chair. Even the dresser had a certain appeal to it.

But that would have to wait. Ace was already out of the room and in the shower, however reluctantly, and Marco was just as reluctant to let him go. He was still the first mate to one of the Yonku, however, so staying locked in his room and screwing Ace's brains out wasn't an option, no matter how tempting the prospect of that was and Marco hated to admit exactly how tempting it was as he stood alone in his room once again.

He wasn't afraid of Ace changing his mind this time, though. Marco was at ease for the first time in a while, even with the pictures that put him through hell spread out on his desk. They really did pale in comparison with having the real thing naked on any available surface in the room.

Marco stopped this train of thought before he even reached the parts that might prompt him to break into the bathroom and join Ace in the shower, something he should most definitely do some time soon, but not at the moment. They had failed to appear amongst the crew for both breakfast and lunch, something that didn't go unnoticed when it involved Ace. Nothing short of throwing him overboard could make him miss a meal and even then he'd probably find a way to the dining hall.

By the time dinner rolled around, Marco was hungry and successfully mingled into the crowd with the knowledge that Ace managed to appear inconspicuously as well, which was hard to believe. They couldn't hide forever, though.

Sitting as they usually did, at a table with Izo and Thatch, Marco felt the slightest bit uneasy. He knew Izo was aware of everything, just as well as Ace knew the same thing. Still, no one said a word about it. Marco was confident he would be able to prolong the state of affairs where they didn't have to tell people about their relationship. Well, they hadn't really talked about what kind of relationship it even was, so there was nothing to talk about.

Marco was startled from his thoughts as a hand made it's was up his thigh in a slow caress. He froze for a moment, drawing Izo's attention and prompting a raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but he still said nothing. He glanced to his left where Ace sat, noticing a small smirk on his face as the hand moved higher and dangerously close to his crotch. Marco had self-control made of steel, yet Ace seemed to have an effect on him that rendered that self-control useless. It took  Ace only a day to achieve that and Marco realized just how completely screwed he was. Not that it bothered him, really, his wish of being with Ace was granted, but Ace could clearly play him like a fiddle and he didn't seem to be aware of it just yet.

Without even looking into Marco's direction, Ace stroked his thigh, his fingers drawing circled through the thin fabric of Marco's pants as he shifted his hand higher and higher. Marco wasn't able to keep himself in check, arousal appearing in the pit of his abdomen as Ace continued stroking, his smirk becoming more visible as he reached the unmistakable hardness just under the smooth blue sash. It was a wonder no one noticed anything and Marco had to admit that Ace had good stealth skills after all.

Ace stopped abruptly, the smirk still in place as he stood from the table and picked up his empty plate. He excused himself and left before Marco could even gather what had happened, let alone act on it, but the glance Ace directed at him over his shoulder and the damn smirk still visible on his face were enough to spring Marco into motion.

Dumping his own empty plate where it belonged, Marco hurried out into the direction Ace took, all the while being grateful for the sash covering his crotch. Yet another reason for it being his favorite, really, he'd never buy a new fucking sash ever again.

Ace wasn't far in front of him, conveniently passing a storage room near the kitchen. Marco grinned to himself, seeing the perfect opportunity to pay back in kind for the teasing Ace venture into in front of the crew. 

Moving swiftly and quietly like a high ranking commander of the Whitebeard pirates would, Marco snuck up to Ace and wrapped his arms around him before Ace even managed to notice Marco properly. Ace yelped in surprise, but realized who it was right away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning his head to look at Marco.

"Paying you back," Marco whispered, his breath heating Ace's ear and successfully reminding him of the previous night. And the morning after. Marco tightened his hold with a smirk, feeling Ace squirm in his grip before he lifted him and backed into the door of the storage room. It opened easily and they wound up in the dark before Marco let go of Ace only long enough to close the door.

He was holding Ace again in no time, pressing him against that same door with his whole body, their lips pressed together as their tongues slid against each other. Ace gave into the kiss easily, offering no resistance to the treatment he was receiving. After all, he did kind of start it and it wasn't in his nature to regret anything. Marco's hands were on him, sliding over his chest and abs in the limited space between them as he captured every gasp threatening to leave Ace's mouth.

Ace wasted no time, running his hands over every surface of Marco's body he could reach under the unbuttoned shirt. He himself was forced to wear a shirt for once, a fact that undoubtedly didn't go unnoticed by anyone, because a certain someone decided to leave a mark the size of an average fist on his shoulder. As if reading his thoughts, Marco pulled the collar of the shirt to the side and kissed that purple mark as if he were apologizing for leaving it there. It was weird imagining Ace without a shirt though, in front of everyone else, now that they were together.

Well, Marco figured a possessive side would appear in a matter of time, perhaps sooner that he had expected. Ace didn't seem to mind it yet, so he let it go for the moment, opting for enjoying the present instead of worrying about unnecessary things. He pressed Ace into the door a bit harder, smirking into the kiss as Ace gripped at his shoulders like he had in the morning. Marco hadn't let the marks heal, leveling the playing field between them as he felt he owed Ace for the bruise on his shoulder.

Marco stepped back just enough to dip his hand into Ace's pants, making Ace moan probably too loudly for their current location. Marco could only smirk, he was beyond caring about getting caught or at least that was what he kept telling himself. He lowered his head again, kissing Ace's neck without the intention of leaving marks this time.

"Wait," Ace muttered and Marco stopped, worried for a moment that Ace might have changed his mind. Ace, however, bent down a bit, enough to reach into the pocket of his pants and retrieve a small glass bottle. Marco raised his eyebrow at the unexpected turn of events.

"You always carry a bottle of oil with you?" he asked as Ace pressed the bottle into his hand and straightened out, moving around him before settling onto a crate next to the wall furthest from the door.

"I didn't until now," he replied and even though he couldn't see Ace, Marco knew he was smirking. "Though I might from now on," he said before adding. "Does that bother you?"

Marco hummed in reply, having absolutely no objections to the idea. At least he knew Ace had no qualms about sex in semi-public places. He made his way into the darkness where Ace sat, the bottle cold in his hand. The darkness was still hiding Ace, but he stopped in his tracks as a sound reached him. Another soft moan followed and Marco considered the possibilities before quickening his step toward the source of the sounds.

He found Ace on a crate, his back against the wall as one of his legs was pulled up on the crate and the other stretched before him. His shirt was pulled up and his shorts were no longer on his as he sat there with his erect cock in hand, his eyes directed right at Marco's own. Marco groaned in response, moving forward and settling on the crate so Ace was in his lap, pinned between him and the wall. The smirk on Ace's face and his fingers prying his zipper open were the only encouragement he needed as he uncapped the bottle and spilled some oil on his fingers.

Ace beat him to it the night before, but he finally got his chance. Moving his slick hand between them, Marco traced his finger along the length of Ace's exposed cock before moving lower to drag an oil covered finger between Ace’s cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the shudder going through Ace's body at the touch. Marco didn't tease much this time, though, they hardly had all the time they wanted in a place where anyone could walk in on them. Without any further cruelty, Marco kissed Ace as he pressed one oiled digit into him. Ace gasped at the feeling, but didn't show any sign of discomfort that would prompt Marco into stopping.

Marco didn't wait long before pushing another finger one in, his lips never leaving Ace's as he thrust his fingers into Ace. Even with a pace that was a lot faster than the previous time, Marco was growing impatient and worried about being caught. An oil covered hand gripping his cock, covering it in the liquid told him Ace shared his thoughts to some extent and he withdrew his fingers as soon as Ace removed his own.

Lining up to Ace was easy in the position they were in and Marco took immense pleasure in it, his face close to Ace's as he thrust in with a smooth motion before stilling completely with his hand leaning on the wall next to Ace's head. Ace was panting and looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Move," he ordered and Marco obliged with a smile. The first thrust, in no way slow or gentle, took Ace by surprise and he didn't manage to hold back the moan escaping his lips and Marco pressed his own over them to stifle the sounds. Getting caught would be embarrassing at this point. Marco continued the pace he started, each thrust fast and hard, pressing Ace into the wall with sheer force as both their moans were barely kept under wraps.

Marco was sure he heard voices, but couldn't really bring himself to care with how fast his orgasm was building.

"I heard something," the voice came clear just outside the door and Marco stopped abruptly, his hand coming up to cup Ace's jaw with the thumb pressed over Ace's lips.

"It's nothing, you're imagining things, old man," Haruta said just as the door opened and light spilled over the floor and several bags and crates of provisions, reaching just a short few feet away from the two of them were on the crate by the wall.

"I don't know, sounded like someone was in pain," Curiel replied, stepping into the room. Marco knew they weren't visible from the door, but if anyone came closer, they would be seen.

"Who would hurt a crewmember on this ship? Come on, there's nothing here but bags of rice," Haruta spoke again and Curiel sighed in resignation before turning around. 

They left the room, shutting the door behind them, their banter dying down as they walked down the hall. Marco's heart was beating so fast, he thought it might jump out of his chest, though the fact might have been connected to the small matter of still being inside Ace. Marco turned, looking for Ace’s eyes for a moment.

"We're finishing this in my room," he said hastily, Ace agreeing without a moment's hesitation. That really was too close for comfort, but neither could deny the rush of adrenaline coursing through them.

* * *

Three days later, Marco found himself in the same position yet again, tangled in sheets with Ace pretty much wrapped around him. The whole situation was unexpected, but not unwanted and neither could even begin to try and keep their hands off the other. Really, Marco had to pat himself on the back for actually managing to eat all his meals with the rest of the crew. The little matter of getting caught having sex during night watch in the crow's nest by none other than Izo was also lucky. Well, if he squinted really, really hard. Having sex in the crow’s nest was kind of stupid on their part, though, and Marco decided to try and keep his libido in check.

Key word being 'try', something that hadn't worked out for him so far. Ace had a really interesting effect on him, to say the least, and Marco found that rather than feeling old as he thought he would, he felt younger than ever when with Ace. Speaking of Ace, who was still fast asleep next to him with an iron grip around Marco. 

Marco chuckled, planting a kiss to the top of Ace's head, mulling over how nice it was to wake up like that. He hadn't slept that soundly in a long time, Ace's heat doing wonders for lulling him into sleep and keeping him there until he was fully rested. The fact they were thoroughly exhausted by the time they were even attempting to sleep also helped a lot.

Still, pleasurable activities or not, Marco knew it was time for a shower. Prying himself out of Ace's grip was a fairly difficult feat, but he succeeded somehow and climbed out of bed. Ace still slept, a small frown gracing his features as Marco stepped away from the bed to grab a pair of boxers and a clean towel. The obvious perks aside, this new relationship also meant he was no longer going through boxers like they were tissues. That bit was slightly unfortunate, to say the least, something Ace would probably never let him forget if he knew. 

Marco slipped into a pair of pants before returning to the bed to press his lips against the crease in Ace's brow. The frown softened and Marco smiled before starting for the door. It was still odd, leaving Ace alone in his bed, but not bad in the slightest. With the utmost care, Marco closed the door silently after leaving the room and made for the shower. It was still early enough for the shower to be empty and Marco knew it, being used to rising early before most of the others.

He was right, of course, the room was empty and he let the hot water run before slipping out of his pants. The water was perfect, cascading over him in a hot flurry so unlike the way Ace's heat washed over him when they were together. Just thinking about it filled him with an ache he was actually used to feeling before Ace, a desire to have him close and a familiar wave of arousal washed over him along with the water. He felt himself growing hard with Ace on his mind, not unlike the times before the photos.

The arousal was distracting him, his eyes closed as his hand leaned on the tiled wall. He wasn't planning on acting on it, relieving the built up tension as he did before, but a pair of tanned hands sliding over his sides and closer to his cock made the decision for him.

"You could have woken me up," Ace whispered against the nape of his neck, kissing along his spine under the spray of water. "I would have helped." 

Marco could feel the stretch of lips on his skin and smiled as well, while Ace's hands slid lower. He was aware they should have probably stopped before risking getting caught yet again, but it was easier said than done. Ace's arms were around him, hands sliding against Marco’s flesh in a firm grip as Marco leaned both his hands on the wall in front of him. Ace was really affecting him a lot and Marco didn't even want to complain. He gasped as he felt Ace's cock behind him, his lips never leaving the spot between Marco’s shoulder blades. One hand still slid against Marco’s cock as the other caressed it's way up over his abdomen.

Marco heard Ace moan behind him, his hips moving gently against Marco’s ass. It was a change in pace, having Ace behind him like that, touching him like he touched Ace every time. He couldn't help the moan escaping his lips, eliciting a chuckle from Ace before he felt a tongue lap up his spine against the flow of the water. He felt rather than heard Ace's own moan against his skin. The tanned hand from Marco's abdomen trailed upwards before sliding over his side and onto his back, a finger trailing the dip of his spine and Marco's back arched as his skin prickled under the hot spray. The finger trailed down, between the dips of his lower back, cascading between his cheeks with the still flowing water.

Marco moaned as his eyes snapped shut in pleasure. Ace was enjoying himself, but didn't go any further until Marco glanced over his shoulder. He smirked at the questioning look on Ace's face.

"You're not gonna stop now, are you?" he asked, barely containing the chuckle threatening to escape him at the sight of Ace's eyes blown wide. It would be an understatement to say that Ace was surprised at the turn of events, but he didn't voice any complaints. Instead, he grinned and moved the finger lower.

"Well since you insist," he said, pressing his lips against Marco's temple before he turned back to the wall. 

Ace continued stroking and Marco gasped, pressing his forehead against the cold tiles between his hands. His back arched again, his ass pressing against Ace's cock. He managed to chuckle between gasps at the groan Ace let out before pressing a finger inside Marco. When Ace had managed to get some oil was beyond him.

Marco moaned, adjusting to the finger inside him and Ace pressed himself closer, his mouth connecting with Marco's skin again. He was impatient, Marco could feel it as barely any time passed before another finger entered him, his mouth moving down Marco's spine then up again in an attempt to distract him from the intrusion. It was working too, not that Marco had been in pain in the first place. 

Ace stopped stroking his cock, opting for pressing his fingers deeper until they finally brushed against Marco’s prostate. Marco moaned against the tiles and Ace couldn't help the grin appearing on his face.

"Marco," Ace whispered into his ear, tone teasing and utterly seductive, bordering between a whisper and a moan. "Someone could hear you," he added, voice low as his fingers never ceased their movements and Marco couldn't form a coherent reply, barely able to keep the sounds at a manageable volume.

Ace kissed Marco's neck again, stroking his cock even when he removed his fingers from Marco. Ace's lips stayed on Marco's skin as he aligned his own borderline painfully hard cock with the space his fingers occupied before. He bit into Marco's shoulder as he pushed in, still slightly disbelieving that it was actually happening for a moment before he was swallowed by the heat and pressure.

Ace stayed still for a moment, feeling the need to adjust if he didn't want to come right then, not to mention the fact that Marco needed a moment as well. His hand left Marco's cock to trail up across his abdomen before both of Ace’s hands encircled Marco’s waist, pulling the two of them flush against each other. The heat they already got used to was building around them, the water still spilling over them almost forgotten. Ace kept his lips pressed to Marco's spine, holding him close as Marco still held his hands and head against the now warm tiles.

With a slow roll of his hips, Ace moved after what he deemed enough time to adjust for them both. Marco gasped at the familiar feeling, something he hadn’t felt in so long and had almost forgotten, but remained certain that this time would stay in his memory. Ace moved again, pulling out slowly before pushing back in with the same godforsaken slow pace could have driven Marco insane. Repeating the same thing over again, Marco was convinced Ace did it on purpose, paying him back for all the constant teasing from the previous few days. He didn't particularly mind the teasing itself, Ace was making it worth his while, but their location was a bit bothersome.

A sudden hard snap of Ace's hips drove any sane thought from Marco's head, replacing it with another moan filling the space around them.

"Were you zoning out, Marco?" Ace asked with that damn tone he knew worked on Marco, as he unfortunately discovered earlier at what turned out to be an interesting breakfast. That, combined  with the usage of his name was maddening and Ace damn well knew it. Marco was slowly realizing that he didn't give Ace enough credit, a mistake he surely wouldn't be making again.

Ace increased his pace and Marco threw his head back, resting it on Ace's shoulder while his eyes remained shut. Ace held him tight, his hand slowly trailing down Marco’s happy trail to slide over Marco's cock before gripping it firmly. He thrust in again, sliding his hand along Marco's shaft in the same pace, completely lost in the sound and feeling of Marco’s heavy breathing next to his ear. 

Marco had a feeling Ace hadn’t expected an opportunity to top like this, given that they hadn’t spoken about it, but he wasn’t opposed to it in the slightest. And if Ace’s reaction was anything to go by, switching like this was a damn good idea that both of them could benefit from. 

He could feel Ace’s movements growing more erratic, the pace of his hand on Marco’s cock quickening and Marco knew they were in much the same state. Marco moaned, obviously adding fuel to what was already a scorching fire building in Ace as he sped up his movements as much as he could without losing it completely. 

Marco lowered one of his hands,  pressing it to his abdomen where Ace’s hand free hand still rested, intertwining their fingers in a gesture far more gentle than what they were doing. It was too much for him, the gesture itself helping him near the brink as he realized he might be a romantic at heart.

Feeling Ace shudder and moan louder than before told him that Ace felt the same, a short warning before he came, spilling over the wet tiles, his come mixing with the water and disappearing down the drain. Ace still held him close, thrusting once more before he let himself go He pressed a kiss to Marco's temple, coaxing his eyes open. They stared at each other, panting in the limited space between them, finally noticing the shower still running.

"My, Marco, I never took you for a bottom," Izo's sing song voice reached them over the sound of water and they both froze, realizing their incriminating position. Though, after the crow's nest incident, Izo has seen his fair share of explicit material. "Finish your shower, I'll be waiting in your room," his voice turned serious as Izo spoke before turning to the exit and leaving them to their business.

The two of them stood under the spray of no longer hot water, petrified at the notion that neither of them noticed Izo enter the room nor when it had even happened. They were completely clueless and that was a fact they were both fairly ashamed of. Still, even if it was reluctantly, Ace kissed Marco again before stepping away from him so Marco could turn around.

"Did you notice him?" Ace started only to be interrupted by Marco.

"Not until he spoke," he replied, surprise evident in his voice.

The shower was quick after they cooled down, the water nearing frigid and the knowledge of Izo waiting for them was enough to make their blood freeze. After all, they were caught having public sex twice now. Marco, at least, had a reputation as a smart man, but surely, Izo could now prove that he had his less than bright moments, all of which seemed to include Ace.

Without a word, they dried off and slid into whatever clothing they had with them, just in time to avoid being seen naked together under one shower before the other commanders started trailing in. They walked to Marco's room with dread, despite Izo knowing about them even before they were a couple of sorts, but they had no one else to blame but themselves. At least it was Izo that saw them, there was no telling what anyone else would think about the whole ordeal. Not to mention how awkward it would be, having to explain why they were having sex in the first place and in public, no less.

Marco entered his room first, noticing Izo sat in his chair while Ace followed inside, closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad you two worked things out and that you can't keep your hands off each other for five seconds," Izo started without waiting for either of them to speak, "but I'm done with walking in on you two in public places of the ship. Especially since you didn't bother with telling anyone about whatever it is you two have," he spoke with a stern voice, not unlike a parent scolding their disobedient children, which is exactly how they felt. 

"Stop having sex all over the ship!" Izo raised his voice, but collected his wits right away, clearing his throat in slight embarrassment because of his outburst. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some breakfast. I suggest you do the same and stop acting like rabbits in heat for at least half an hour," he said and rose from the chair, walking to the door and leaving the room without another word.

Marco hadn't felt as embarrassed in years, just like Ace, and having Izo scold them was an experience they would not enjoy repeating. After all, under all that makeup and pretty clothing lay a ruthless man that would not dwell on kicking their asses for disregarding his warning. In their defense, Marco knew they weren't doing it on purpose. He, for one, wasn't an adrenaline junkie nor did he get off on the thrill of having an audience for sex, but the world seemed to blur out and disappear when he was with Ace. 

He swore Ace could turn anything into a turn-on, be it a simple look or a smile, it didn't matter. Marco was enjoying the opportunity he was granted, one he had never thought would even be possible for him, and he couldn't help himself when Ace unintentionally dragged him into a fantasy come true. Marco was overwhelmed by the fact that he could embrace him when the urge appeared, kiss him or do anything he wished because Ace wanted it too. Knowing all that made it easy to forget that they were not alone in the world or that he shouldn't just drag Ace behind the first available door, hoping there was no one there to see them.

True, Ace was no better, the crow's nest adventure being his idea as well as the endeavor in the shower, but Marco would be lying if he thought of both those instances as mistakes. He was also very aware that they would, most likely, not heed Izo's warning and stray into an empty storage room as if they couldn't let go of each other. It would most likely happen the same day, Marco thought, as he was being realistic at the moment. He knew the dam broke as soon as he saw Ace naked on his bed for the first time, considering himself lucky that Ace didn't tire of him yet, but still slightly afraid he might soon enough. It would be stupid of him, Marco knew, to give up on enjoying this if the possibility of Ace changing his mind existed.

Ace wrapped his arms around Marco's shoulders, snapping his attention back to the present. He slid his arms around Ace's waist, pulling him close without even having to think about it. Oh, he was so gone for Ace, the possibility of letting go was no longer real for him. As Ace kissed him softly, for once without a rush in his movements, just a simple press of lips as their bodies molded together, Marco lost himself in the urge to say something. Not something, he knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know if Ace was ready for it. Still, he had to say it, the urge was too strong and he needed to get it out, he needed Ace to know and, if at all possible, for him to reply with the same words.

Marco broke the kiss, moving just enough to speak, not even an inch away from Ace’s lips. With Ace's eyes so close and his breath light on Marco's lips, he couldn't stop himself even if he had tried.

"I love you," he simply stated, his voice so low, but to him it sounded like thunder. 

Marco observed Ace as best as he could, looking for a change in his eyes or expression, something, anything to tell him he wasn't alone in this while Ace remained stunned into silence. A cold he deemed impossible with the living fire in his arms started to seep into Marco and he feared he may have said too much too soon. But in the moment, such a perfect moment, he couldn't stop himself.

As Ace finally smiled, he decided it was worth it.

"I love you too," was Ace's reply, an unexpected one, but not at all unwelcomed. To put more emphasis on his words, Ace closed the thread of distance between them again, reminding Marco that he was no longer alone, but also somewhat confirming his predictions that they would most likely end up in a random part of the ship with their clothes off. Knowing Ace loved him back made it impossible for him to even attempt at holding back, Izo's threats be damned.

* * *

How he had managed to avoid Marco and Ace for three days already and get away with it was a god damn miracle, if Thatch was concerned. He couldn't say it was a bad thing that two of his brothers found happiness in each other's arms, but he did not have to listen to them enjoying that happiness in an extremely explicit manner. He was no stranger to sex, but these were his brothers. True, the things he had seen in his years aboard the Moby Dick were way beyond family friendly, but this was simply too much. He had to draw a line somewhere.

Considering it a blessing that the commander rooms started with Marco's, the first commander's, room at the end of the hall and continued in numerical order, which meant the room next to Marco’s belonged to Ace and Jozu's room stood as a buffer between those first two perverts and Thatch himself, allowing him to spend his nights free of any kind of sounds he most definitely didn't want to hear. It was a small win, but enough for him after what he had heard that first morning with Izo. Really, Izo displayed a perverted side that even Thatch didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole.

With a relieved smile, Thatch continued down another hall towards the nearest storage room to pick up a bag of rice for dinner. He was too preoccupied with thoughts about Marco and Ace that his chef skills were slipping the tiniest bit, just enough for him to notice even if no one else did. Sure, he hadn't seen much of the two lately, as they were no doubt occupied with whatever activity he really didn't want to think about.

Still, he was content; his brothers were happy, Izo was weirdly happy too and he could stop worrying about spilling Marco's secret, he thought conveniently forgetting that he had, in fact, spilled that secret thus prompting the whole affair between those two. He was at the storage room door before he even knew it, bursting in without a second thought as he flipped on the light and froze the moment he did so.

His contentment vanished just as it had appeared, suddenly and without warning. The two dimwits that plagued his mind too much currently frozen in front of him with absolute terror on their faces as Ace rested bent over a barrel of apples with Marco behind him. They were doing it in his storage room full of food. Precious food.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" he asked, his tone surprisingly calm as he stood in the doorway with his wide eyes fixed on the two. 

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but Thatch didn't want to hear it, grabbing the nearest object (more accurately, a handful of sausages) and hurling it towards Marco's dumb face. He had always been a good shot, the projectiles hitting Marco square in the face and he toppled on his ass, disappearing momentarily behind Ace and the barrel. Ace's face drained of color, his eyes open as wide as possible as Thatch glared daggers and the plague his way. 

"You damn perverts, can't keep it in your pants!" he shouted, grabbing for anything else within reach, ironically, finding a pineapple and tossing it at Ace before he could even pull his pants up. The pineapple hit Ace's face with a thwack, a sound that would have been pure comedic gold had it not been for the two idiots going at it in his storage room full of food. Ace toppled over Marco, his half naked ass in the air, as he did not manage to pull his pants anywhere.

Marco stirred, trying to resurface from under Ace's weight, but didn’t quite manage. Instead, he pulled up Ace's pants and helped him up, prepared to duck out of the way in case another object came flying his way. He didn’t duck well enough though, as Thatch managed to get another shot in while the two made their way towards the door. Thatch could see they were ashamed which was the only reason he let them slink out the door without throwing any more stuff at them.

With the movements of a hunted animal, Marco and Ace bypassed Thatch, feeling as small as ants under his gaze as they slinked out the door and into the hall, barely stopping themselves from literally running away.

"I think food storage rooms are no longer an option," Ace stated, his voice barely above a whisper as they both walked briskly as far from Thatch as possible, but Thatch still heard.

"Agreed."


End file.
